Idem
by high improbability
Summary: So Len dutifully kisses his sister's eyelids with lips that want to land on someone else's mouth, and Rin gives her brother sweet caresses meant for another's uncaring cheeks. They can love each other more, if only for that. Based on the Evil Series.


_.they don't know what to do._

_.because, see, they've always been twins and twins always have to stick together but he doesn't think that any pair of twins has ever been in the situation they are now._

_.because he's len the servant and she's rin the princess and these things don't just _happen_ to people like them. _

_.he detests the fact that the two of them love people who love each other, she that dastardly handsome prince of blue while his heart belongs to the fair maiden of green, both of whom are so impossibly beautiful it was as if they were meant for each other._

_.but they're children, under it all. children love to pretend._

_.and they do. _

_.because imagination is all they have, see._

_.it's all they have. _

_.in the dark under the soft linens he can only imagine it's miku's soft lips he's planting his own on, miku's soft fine hair he runs between his fingers._

_.and she imagines it's kaito's ascot her fingers unfurl in, kaito's warm blue eyes that meet her golden ones._

_.only rin's hair is too short and len's eyes are the exact same golden shade as hers. _

_.but they only ever _had_ each other, and they try to love each other if only for their own sakes._

_.so len dutifully kisses his sister's eyelids with lips that want to land on someone else's mouth, and rin gives her brother sweet caresses meant for another's uncaring cheeks._

_.and they love each other, if only for that as well.

* * *

_

_.he still sees miku, sometimes, on the secret days they meet on the border between their two kingdoms. she tells him that they can't keep this up, that eventually they'll be found out, and he knows where she's coming from because she _has_ kaito, after all, who can take far better care of her than he can._

_.but miku is beautiful still: with her long turquoise hair and her cheerful demeanor, it's hard not to love her. _

_.and then there's rin: spoiled and a brat, but still his sister, and underneath it all he knows she's just a scared little girl who is beautiful in her own way. and, len decides, he loves them both, and his heart has reached an equilibrium that devoted itself equally to both of them._

_.but rin _hates_ miku and len knows that, and the balance is shattered._

_.he doesn't want it to. that's why he takes miku and hides her away from their own soldiers so that rin can keep on hating her and kaito can keep on loving her and he can keep on caring for rin _and_ miku, because after all, it was a balance and somehow they would all be happy._

_.but of course not, and miku knows this._

_.and she knows that if she stays alive, hundreds more of her countrywomen would die._

_.that's why she's the one who begs him to kill her, and when he can't bring himself to do it for her own sake no matter how much he loves her she does it herself._

_.and with the crimson flower of blood blossoming on her chest and tears streaming down her cheeks she tells him to that she's always loved the both of them – him and kaito, as well, and it had always been a balance for her, too._

_.and rin is happy, and kaito is angry. _

_.rin tells him what a great job he's done and now she can have kaito all to herself and this makes him sad because he realizes that she never really knew much about him after all._

_.and for the first time, len hardly knows what to think anymore. he realizes how selfish he was to keep miku like he did, how tired he was of being pushed around by his sister, how terrible his sister can be. and for the first time, he is confused about the whole grand scheme of things._

_.later that night under her sheets he tells her of rumors of rebellion that the servants bring, that she'd better fear for her life, because she was going to be usurped and – _

_.but of course she just laughs it off because she really is just a silly little girl._

_.she shouldn't have, because her new fiancé is much angrier than he lets on._

_.he leads a rebellion, and rin is knocked off her throne and set to be executed.

* * *

_

_.later he visits his sister in her cell and tells him his plan of saving her, because he's decided that if he couldn't save miku, he had to try and save rin, to salvage what was left of the balance in his broken heart._

_.and still, they were twins, after all._

_.they were the same._

_.they were both, if only somewhat, __evil._

_

* * *

_**Please, please don't ask me why the whole thing is italicized and there is no proper capitalization anywhere. I just...felt like it, okay? I thought it would make it more dramatic, but it ended up fail, so I thought WHATEVER SCREW IT I'M GOING TO BED /headdesk**

**Evil Series again. This is what I get for watching the videos for the first time in a year.**

**I do not own Vocaloid, and the title "Idem" is Latin for "the same."**

**Review? :)**


End file.
